Forum:Langue ?
Category:Café * Bonjour, * Je viens de faire quelques corrections sur le nouveau Wikia en Français et il me semble qu'il y a un problème avec la langue. * Tout en félicitant Marta pour son travail de création, je me demande s'il est raisonnable de continuer à insérer des articles très approximativement traduits de l'anglais et de l'allemand vers le français. Pareil pour les modèles. Je parle anglais sans problème mais l'allemand et moi, ça fait deux. ;-) * Pour le moment, les quelques contributeurs de ce projet semblent bien connaître les mécanismes de programmation des wikis et ils peuvent s'en sortir. En revanche, les nouveaux risquent d'avoir de sérieuses difficultés... * Qu'en pensez-vous ?--G.E. 2 novembre 2008 à 11:02 (UTC) :Tout à fait d'accord avec toi G.E. C'est très perturbant pour un francophone. Ne peut-on pas créer un forum de traduction des pages ? Marta dépose ses propositions et on traduit, si on peut, ses pages, avant de les déposer sur le wiki. --Ericaef 3 novembre 2008 à 14:20 (UTC) ::C'est une idée bien. Après deux ans, je suis comme bien que je suis maitenant en anglais, alors, ça va. Je fais une nouvelle page pour les aricles qu'ont besion d'être traduit. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 3 novembre 2008 à 14:24 (UTC) :::Ericaef proposait de créer un forum de traduction pour qu'il n'y a pas de page non traduites (ou à moitié traduites) sur le wikia. Or, on se retrouve maintenant avec cette page à moitié en allemand, à moitié en français. :::Ericaed proposed to create a translation forum to have no untranslations (or half translation) pages on the Wikia. But, there is now :Créer_un_nouveau_Wikia half in german, half in french. :::Pour ma part, je pense que ce n'est pas un problème qu'il y a des pages à moitié traduites sur le wikia vu la maturité de celui ci, les nouveaux contributeurs verront directement ce qu'il y a à faire pour aider mais le problème pour moi c'est que je suis très faible en allemand, et je dois retourner sur les pages anglaises pour essayer de continuer la traduction. :::For my own, I think that it isn't a problem to have some pages half translated on the wikia because of the little age of it, the news contributors will look directly what there is to do to help. But the problem for me is that my german is very poor and I have to go to the english pages to try to continu the translation. :::Il faudrait peut être essayer d'établir une méthode de traduction qui correspond aux contributeurs actuels. Je serai d'avis de copier les pages anglaises sur le wiki français. De publier, puis d'éditer, comme cela, on a une trace dans l'historique sans devoir aller chercher partout. Mais pourquoi pas développer votre idée de forum de traduction...? Qu'en pensez vous? :::Maybe, we should try to create a translation method wich please to actuals contributors. For my own, I think it should be good to copy english pages on the french wikia. Save it then edit. Like this, we'll have a trace in history page without have to go search everywhere. But why don't develop your idea of a translation forum...? What do you think of it? :::Cywil 17 novembre 2008 à 11:02 (UTC) ::::Je pense qu'effectivement on va trouver plus de francophones parlant anglais qu'allemand. Donc c'est une bonne idée de déposer des pages en anglais traduites en français (avec l'anglais en commentaire). Mais dans le site allemand il y a des pages qui n'existent pas en anglais. Marta, peux-tu traduire en anglais et en français des pages allemandes ? Ou traduire en anglais seulement ce que tu n'arrives pas à traduire en français ? Sinon je continue à penser que le forum de traduction permettrait de "prévisualiser" les pages avant publication. --Ericaef 17 novembre 2008 à 15:00 (UTC) :::::D'abord je pense que je peux essayer de traduire en français, mais c'est comme vous traduisez español en france ^^ En tout cas je vais traduire, mais je suis élève, j'ai 2 fois école l'après-midi (je sais, vous avez 4 fois, mais en Allemande ce n'est pas comme ça...) et je suis seulement en apprennai le français. Plus, il me faut voir sur beaucoup des wikis, et maintenant j'ai des projets sur les Central Wikias. Donnez moi encore une fois le lein, et ce va être la prochaine article, je traduis. Les autres pages veulent suiver ;) Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17 novembre 2008 à 18:29 (UTC)